


Night at the Agency [E]

by AZ_Valentine



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZ_Valentine/pseuds/AZ_Valentine
Summary: Nick and Jill finally get that alone time they've been wanting. Shameless smut fic.





	Night at the Agency [E]

**[Explicit Content Warning]:**  
Unadulterated smut fic. Canon to Jill's timeline, but no story to it. Just a lot of hot and heavy sex. Because I can. 

 

"Well, Detective? Don't just stand and stare." Sitting back on his desk, she spread her legs, inviting him in. Pouting at him in the way he found so irresistable, she continued. "We're finally alone, and I've been looking forward to this _all day,_ Mr. Valentine." The way she spoke to him sent chills down his spine, but he thought they were the best kind of chills – anxious and needful, but also hesitant and unnerving. Jill had him wrapped around her finger as she seduced him, though, and he quickly joined the suave, sultry woman at his desk. His lips crashed down upon hers as he suddenly plunged himself into her tight warmth, eliciting a surprised gasp from her. She shuddered in delight as he began to fuck her – his usual, sensual, romantic side had been replaced by a deep, primal need that only she could satisfy. Both moaned eagerly into the rough, feverish kisses, rocking their hips together in a frenzied passion, and holding each other as close as possible. 

Before too long, Nick broke away from his position, pressing down on his lover's chest, getting her into a posture that would give him a better angle. She whined in protest, earning a low chuckle and head shake from the Synth. " _Mmm...hot damn..._ " He sighed blissfully, his voice a hoarse whisper. Stopping his thrusts, he ran his hands across her breasts, gently pinching and twisting her firm nipples. Her walls tightened around his thick length in response, and he bucked his hips involuntarily. The General arched her back into his palms, groaning happily as he slid them down her curves, then roughly grabbed hold of her hips. " _Ohh..._ don't worry, doll. I'm gonna take real good care of you tonight." 

"Oh? But what about you, my sweet?" Jill reached up and placed her hand over the Synth's heart, rubbing the area softly. "You've already been so good to me...don't I get to please you, too?" 

"You already have, though." Without warning, the detective began thrusting again, keeping a steady, yet firm pace. Groaning quietly, he closed his eyes, and his head rolled to the side. " _Oh my..._ you still are..." He smiled to himself, growing ecstatic from the sound of the young woman's erratic moans and panting. "Those sounds you're making? I _love_ knowing they're because of _me..._ that they're something I can _call my own. O-oh god...!_ " Jill's walls clamped down on his cock again, catching him by surprise. She kept herself like that, begging him to make her cum for him as he thrust harder into her slick, dripping wetness. " _Mm...! Damn, baby...!_ If I have my way, you'll be pleasing me _just like this_ for the next few hours..." 

" _Oh fuck! F-fuck, Nick...!_ " Throwing her head back, Jill let out a short, pleasured cry. " _P-please! I...I need you...! Ahh!_ " He was driving her rapidly towards the brink, and he knew it. She gripped the edge of the desk, slamming her hips down onto his as he gave in to her wishes, and rammed his cock harder into her. He felt her tighten around him one last time as she reached her climax. " _OH GOD, NICK!!_ " She cried aloud in pure ecstasy, sending ripples of heat through his core as he neared his own peak. He rode her mercilessly through her orgasm, enjoying every last one of her desperate pleas for more. Without warning, intense waves of pleasure shot through him, accompanied by a searing heat in his core, as well as his heart. He moaned gutturally, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head as he allowed the relief to wash over him. He swore under his breath, shuddering as Jill's name escaped his lips over and over. 

"Don't think I'm done with you..." The Synth hummed, gradually slowing his pace until stopping, giving them a moment to breathe. "Oh, no...I'm not done with you...not by a long shot." He stood up straight, gently rubbing his lover's stomach. She may not have been the strongest, but she was beautifully toned. Nick enjoyed the feeling of his still-hard cock inside of her as he admired the enticing woman, and teased her breasts, once again pinching and twisting her sensitive nipples. 

"And you call _me_ passionate." Jill teased him as she moaned quietly in response to his affection, reaching up and pulling him in by the back of his neck. Their lips met softly at first, but the kiss soon escalated into the heated dancing of tongues, all the while the detective continued to fondle her plump breasts. He was excited once more when he realized that she had a definite preference for the cold metal of his right hand on her bosom. Whether intentional or not, she arched herself up into said hand, and ground her dripping cunt onto his pulsing cock. Breaking the kiss, Jill smiled seductively. "Come on, Nicky. Take me again, you beautiful man." 

"Well, well...isn't someone eager?" Nick smirked, getting an idea. "A little _too_ eager, if you ask me. It's awfully suspicious, and _you,_ my dear, have a _long_ track record of suspicious behavior." Reaching into the drawer to his left, he brandished a pair of handcuffs, then pulled out of her, making her whimper in disappointment. "I think I'm gonna have to take you in, Miss Jill. You've got the look of a guilty woman. Don't worry, it won't be long before I find out what you're up to." He flipped her over onto her stomach, gripping her ass firmly with one hand. Lifting it up, he took a quick look at her wet and swollen womanhood, tsking at her playfully. "My, my...quite the bit of evidence we have here, wouldn't you say? Seems like it could be incriminating. I'm gonna be up _all night_ with this case, now, won't I?" 

"I'll talk, Detective! Honest!" Jill bit her bottom lip, looking over her shoulder at her lover. He held both of her wrists together firmly, clipping the handcuffs around them. She struggled helplessly, pressing her ass up against his throbbing dick. "Oh, come now, Mr. Valentine...you don't _really_ think I'll be a problem, do you?" Wiggling her rear, she exaggerated a moan. " _Mmm..._ I'll cooperate, Mr. Valentine...I promise..." 

"Sorry, Miss." Nick pressed her ass cheeks together, sliding his cock slowly between them, groaning softly. "I don't think you'll be a problem, but I'm required to restrain you anyway. I hope you'll understand." 

"I'll answer whatever questions you have, Detective." She shifted herself in his grip, her slick pussy lips kissing his stiff, twitching cock, teasing it as she slid them up and down its length. "But...I'll do _whatever_ you ask of me...if I can get out of these handcuffs." 

"I'll be the judge of _that._ " Reluctantly stepping back from the General, he pulled her away from his desk, and led her to his bed under the staircase. "On your knees, Miss." 

"If I must." Jill did as she was told, bending herself over on his bed so that her bottom was up, and the side of her face was pressed into the mattress. "Tell me what you want, Mr. Valentine. I'll cooperate, I mean it!" 

"Oh...I _know_ you will." With his right hand holding the chain of the handcuffs, he pressed two fingers of his left hand into her wetness. She sighed quietly in response, smiling to herself. "I wonder how long it'll take before I make you sing." Slowly, he began to pump his fingers into her, then added a third. Jill bit her lip again, shutting her eyes and rocking herself into his hand. 

"Let me go, Detective." She moaned quietly, her eyes still closed. "Let me go...I'll be a good girl and suck your cock if you do." 

"Oh my... how lewd, and how tempting of you." The detective curled his fingers inside of her, discovering one of her more sensitive spots. She groaned sharply in response, looking back at him longingly. "How about you suck me off first, and _then_ I let you out of the cuffs?" 

"Deal...but only if we can make it a little more interesting." The General tightened herself around his fingers, sighing blissfully. "If I do that, then I get to ride you after you free me from my restraints. _Then_ I'll talk." 

"Well, aren't you quite the negotiator?" Nick couldn't help but smile at the thought of all this. However, he forced himself to maintain his composure, for he wanted nothing more than to keep this going for as long as possible. "How do I know you won't just run?" When she refused to answer, he yanked the chain of the handcuffs, pulling her hot cunt down onto his fingers, and earning a needful moan from her. He did this again, getting the same desired results. Smiling to himself, he chuckled under his breath, pulling her into his hand once more. She whipped her head around with that last one, staring him down as she moaned aloud. 

"Nicky...you're making it really, _really_ hard to not work my way out of these cuffs and..." Her voice trailed off, and her gaze softened. Then, her tone changed suddenly, once again becoming suave and sultry, although it had just been moderately angry. "Don't mind me, Detective. I get a little excitable when I'm nervous. What do you say about my proposal?" She licked her lips, offering a wink and a smirk that tempted Nick more than he thought it would. Still, he carried on with his initial idea. 

"Hmm...I think it'd be smarter if I investigated a bit _before_ making a deal with a suspect...especially a nervous one." With this, he fell silent, and repeatedly pulled her into his fingers as he thrust them into her. The General's breathy moans quickly grew louder, encouraging the detective to keep going, all the while his erection twitched and throbbed enthusiastically against her thigh. He savored the thought of seeing those luscious lips of hers wrapped around his dick, but he was a patient man. Instead, he busily "interrogated" his suspect, knocking the bed against the wall as he roughly fingered her. She was putty in his hands before too long – groaning, whimpering, and best of all, _begging_ him for more. He was more than happy to oblige, and thrust his fingers harder and faster into her soft wetness. Her desperate pleas transformed into incoherent mumbling, and then into the harsh cries of ecstasy aroused from a sudden, forceful orgasm. 

"Well, that didn't take too long at all. Quite the strong voice you've got there, Miss Jill." Nick smirked, letting go of the chain and gripping her rump, humming to himself. His pace had slowed to a crawl, but he still pumped his fingers into her, keeping her wanting more. "You ready to talk yet? Or should I trust your most enticing offer?" 

"How about you just let me swallow that big, juicy cock of yours, and you can figure it out for yourself?" The way she glared at him as she said this sent him over the edge – something about it was irresistible to him. Without a word, he removed his fingers from her, then swiftly coaxed her into sitting on the edge of the bed, standing before her with one hand on her head, and the other holding his aching member. "See? That wasn't so hard, now, was it?" Before allowing him to respond, she circled her tongue over his sensitive tip, then kissed it, getting him to shiver in response. She continued her gentle ministrations for a minute, then began sucking on the tender head of his cock. He gasped sharply, letting out a choked moan. 

"Mm...you like that, Mr. Valentine?" She must not have wanted him to answer, for she took his first two inches in her mouth, and swirled her tongue around it, groaning quietly. The vibration of her voice resonated in the cavern of her mouth, giving Nick yet another new sensation to process. She suddenly pulled back, then went to work on sliding her tongue up and down the sides of his length. With a low, appreciative moan, he ran his metal fingers through her hair, and watched her with a hypnotized gaze. He sighed heavily as his beloved licked up from the bottom of his shaft; up to the head, then back down again, this time lingering at the base before rising once more. She stopped at the head, taking it all into her mouth and sucking on it again. 

" _F-fuck, Jill!_ " The old Synth cried out, bucking his hips without meaning to. Jill moaned in surprise, but ultimately welcomed the gesture. Gradually lowering hers lips down the length of his erection, she sighed happily and closed her eyes. She was ready to get him going. He tossed his head back and groaned aloud as she did just that – her full lips and slick tongue worked him up as they caressed his cock lovingly, but also hungrily. She opened her eyes, staring up at him while she eagerly continued to please him. When he looked back down at her, their eyes met briefly. He snapped his shut, groaning louder as she picked up her pace. 

Her hands were suddenly on his hips – she'd escaped from the handcuffs, and was now pulling him along with her rhythm, silently commanding him to thrust. " _Mmm..._ " She moaned lustfully as he followed her demands. He took her head in both hands, no longer able to contain himself, and began rocking his hips into her mouth. She managed to take all of him without choking, which pleased him greatly. His low moans and sighs filled the room, rising in volume and frequency the longer he was able to take it. He felt himself getting close to release, and no matter how much he enjoyed the sensation and wanted to make it last, he couldn't fight it forever. His knees buckled slightly as he reached his climax, and he pulled Jill down hard onto him with every thrust, crying out hoarsely as he rode it out. When he let go of the breathless young woman, he stepped away from her, backing into the wall. 

"S-sorry..." Nick panted, feeling a heat rising in his face, beginning to worry that he'd gone too far. "I...uh...got a little carried away..." Stumbling over to the General, he gently brushed his knuckles down her flushed cheek. She gazed at him with half-lidded eyes, smiling sheepishly. "Are you alright?" 

" _More_ than alright." Jill caught her breath quickly, and was already back to flirting with her lover, easing his fears. "Well, Mr. Valentine...I'm not running away, now, am I?" 

"You're certainly full of surprises, Miss Jill." Leaning over her, he pressed his lips softly to hers. He was eager to kiss her again, and held her face to his as he coaxed her into lying down with him. She snuggled right up to him, throwing a leg over his waist to keep him as close as possible. He ran his hand down the length of her thigh, rubbing it sensually before wrapping his arm around her waist, and pulling her on top of him as he shifted onto his back. She laid flat on his torso, sliding her arms underneath him, and embracing him tightly as their kiss deepened. Their tongues mingled playfully before the detective plunged his into her mouth, earning a surprised moan from his beloved. The young woman shifted her hips, sliding her lower half back until her womanhood was once again teasing his erection. He groaned in anticipation, lifting his hips as though trying to tell her to continue. 

"Mm...Mr. Valentine..." Jill sighed as she broke their kiss, locking eyes with him. She smirked upon seeing his flustered expression, unable to stop herself from giggling. "Oh, you're so cute when you're frustrated. Tell me what you want, baby." 

"I want you to follow through with the rest of your offer, you little minx." Blurting out his answer, he earned a quiet laugh from the vixen. "What's so funny?" 

"Nothing. I just adore you, Nick." Sitting up straight, the General trapped him beneath her as she pressed her palms into his chest. He reached up to touch her face, but she laced her fingers with his, holding his hands, and smiling warmly at him. Her cheeks flushed a light pink as she gazed at him affectionately. "I love you, sweetheart." 

"I love you, too, darling." Although reluctant to let go of her hands just yet, he did so, allowing her to adjust herself. She quickly grabbed hold of his aching member, standing it upright while she lowered herself onto it. The lovers moaned and sighed softly as they began to rock their hips together. "God damn, Jill..." Nick groaned quietly, snapping his eyes shut as he began to feel small, pleasured tingles pulsing through him. His hands trembled as they found her hips, gripping them tightly. He smiled, arching his back, and pulling her along with his rhythm. She leaned over him, holding herself up with palms pressed into the mattress. 

" _Mmm..._ you're too good to me, Nick..." With this new angle, Jill dropped her hot, wet cunt hard onto the detective's throbbing cock. He stuttered a moan, shifting his hips to offer her a more comfortable position. The bed creaked loudly beneath them, and for a brief moment, he worried that they may have been disturbing the neighbors. However, his beloved's voice ensnared his thoughts, causing him to look at her again. "Let me be good to you, too, baby." She rocked herself back onto him with rough, steady movements, and he watched with a dazed smirk as her breasts bounced above his face. 

"Just don't stop." Craning his neck up, he took one of her taut nipples in his mouth, gently fondling the other with his metal hand. She moaned appreciatively, moving her hips with an even greater zeal. Her eyes clouded over with both lust and adoration as he glanced up at her, catching her gaze. He stopped for a moment to give some attention to her dry nipple, swirling his tongue around it, and sucking on it gently. 

" _O-oh fuck..._ " Jill gasped, biting her lip. 

"Come here, sugar." Without warning, Nick pulled her down so that she was lying flat on top of him. He bent his hips up, holding her plump ass cheeks in both hands to guide her along, and ramming his cock up into her slick pussy. Their lips and tongues met in an impassioned frenzy, neither being able to hide their longing for one another as they kissed. Worked up and worn out from their night alone, their last release came quickly, powerfully, and simultaneously. They cried out for one another, gasping sharply between rough kisses until slowing to a stop. Once Jill was breathing steadily again, the old Synth grabbed his trench coat, and threw it over the two of them as they curled up together to rest. 

"I love you, Nick..." The General's voice was but a faint whisper; with one arm wrapped around her lover, she snuggled up as close to him as she physically could, hardly able to keep her eyes open. 

"I love you, too, Jill." Nick kissed the top of her head, running a hand through her hair. He waited to enter his low power state until about an hour after his beloved fell asleep. Much to his relief, she remained unbothered by nightmares, and slept peacefully in his arms all through the night.


End file.
